


I Can Hear My Heartbeat

by WrappedInNight



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jeller, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, hurtjane, janegetsshot, janeinpain, janeisshot, janeneedsahug, kurtisuseless, kurtneedsahug, pattersonisawesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrappedInNight/pseuds/WrappedInNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is injured during a mission gone wrong and Kurt is left on the sidelines to watch helplessly as she bleeds out in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear My Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic.  
> I've posted it on Tumblr and Fanfiction.net, so I was just waiting for an invitation to make an account on AO3 to post here as well :D

Patterson peered around her desk, motioning for the team to gather around the screen in in front of her.

"Guys, I got a new hit on one of Jane's tattoos," She pulled up a scan of one the amnesiacs multiple tattoos, zooming in so the team could see it easily from where they stood behind her.

The decoration was an elaborate, inky design on Jane's lower thigh. It didn't mean anything specific to the team, but that was why they had Patterson.

"The numbers around the edge of the design here are GPS coordinates," She said, pointing at the edge of the tattoo. Then she pulled up another tab on her computer, this time of a map.

"The coordinates match an abandoned warehouse just forty minutes from here."

The team nodded. Kurt leaned down so his elbows were pressed against the back of Patterson's chair.

"What else?" He asked, knowing the genius had more than likely deciphered more than just an address out of the design.

Patterson smiled and nodded. "Here's where it gets interesting," She again showed the team a new image, this one more blurry than the others.

"Satellite imaging from two years ago shows the warehouse," She gestured to the blurry shot. "And the most recent picture." Patterson again gestured to the screen. There were numerous differences between the two images, the most pressing being the 100 foot long plane just outside the warehouse doors.

"That's, suspicious." Zapata voiced from her position beside Kurt. Jane nodded in agreement.

"How did a plane get back there, if the warehouse is abandoned?" Jane asked Patterson as she took a step forward to look closer at the screen.

"How do we know this isn't just some hobbyist with a really big plane?" Reade stood with his arms crossed off to the side, just behind Zapata.

Patterson perked up, her grin getting wider by the minute. "That's the really interesting part." She pulled up and enhanced, zoomed in picture of the plane.

"This plane isn't in any database I've checked. It does't exist!" 

"Wait, what?" Zapata and Reed both took a step forward. Even Kurt straightened up, crossing his arms in disbelief.

Patterson was borderline giddy at this point. "I don't know."

Kurt sighed, handing Jane her coat from where she'd put it on the desk and grabbing his own from the chair.

"Let's go find out."

\-----

Kurt mentioned for Jane to follow him.

"Reade, Zapata, you go in the back way. Jane and I will take the front entrance." The team split up and Jane rushed to where Kurt was beside the huge metal door.

He waited a moment so Zapata and Reade could get into place, then he motioned for Jane to follow him as he cautiously slipped between the door and the wall through the small crack there.

Jane slid behind him easily, raising her gun as she scanned the right side of the room while Kurt took the left.

The warehouse was filled with used farm tools, cluing Jane into what it had been used for prior to it's abandonment.

She nodded to Kurt, and he moved his head in a quick shake in response.

They started forward, each with their guns raised. Kurt motioned towards a computer set up behind what looked like a moldy stack of hay. He kicked at an old mattress and ratty blanket as he went, checking for any possible weapons.

As Kurt leaned over the computer monitor, Jane continued to survey their surroundings, gun at the ready.

Suddenly Kurt chuckled from his position over the monitor, making Jane look towards him questionably.

Kurt smiled. "I just remembered a joke sawyer told me this morning." He chuckled again.

"Well apparently is was pretty hilarious, wanna clue me in?" Jane said, dropping her gun and walking towards him.

Kurt took breath, then chuckled again before he managed to get any words out.

"What did the.." He started. He was interrupted as a gunshot sounded, forming a cloud of dust at Kurt's feet.

The two leapt into action, raising their guns and ducking behind a nearby farm tool. More gunshots rang, forcing Jane to duck as they zoomed by her head. She looked toward Kurt, motioning for him to go around behind the shooter. He nodded, and they both froze as the shots stopped.

Jane peered around her make-shift cover, gun at the ready. She saw a figure a few yards away, their back to a bale of hay as they reloaded their pistol.

She aimed her gun and started shooting, disappointed as her aim was just off enough and the shooter ducked for cover.

She dived behind another object before she started shooting again, forcing the shooter to stay put and allowing Kurt to get in place behind him.

The guy must have been new at this, because he seemed to be struggling to load his gun. Jane shot through the hay bale, making the guy freak out and dive to the side, exposing himself. She aimed again, taking time and going for his gun hand.

The shot rang out, and Jane froze, waiting for the guy to drop his gun. Instead, he backed up into an old broken tractor.

Kurt appeared, running up behind the shooter and pinning him down. He trapped the guy with his body, situating himself before pulling out his handcuffs and pulling the shooters hands behind his back.

Face pressed into the dirt, the guy didn't have anywhere to go as Kurt read him his rights.

"Jane, a little help here?" Kurt said as the guy underneath him to continued to struggle. "Jane?"

Kurt looked up to where Jane had been standing not two minutes before, only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

"Jane?" Kurt twisted on top of the shooter, trying to get a glimpse of her as the guy struggled underneath him.

His heart dropped as he saw a pair of black combat boots behind the old hay baler Jane had been using as cover.

"Jane!" He abandoned the cuffed shooter in favor of racing towards the boots.

He raised his gun as thudding footsteps sounded from the back of the warehouse, calming as he recognized Reed and Zapata as they rushed in. He gestured towards the figure laying in the dust before he continued towards the fallen Jane.

His heart skipped a beat as he gained confirmation that the figure was indeed Jane, laying in a steadily growing pool of blood flowing from a source Kurt could't yet recognize.

Tasha appeared behind him as he stood frozen. "Where's.." Her voice stopped as she too recognized the fallen teammate.

"Oh my God, Jane!" Tasha pulled out her walkie to inform Patterson of the situation and call for an ambulance before she dropped to her knees and gently pushed Jane onto her back.

Tasha pressed her hands to Jane's abdomen as she put pressure on the gunshot wound. Kurt remained unresponsive and frozen in place as Tasha tended to Jane. Reade behind them had his knee to the shooters back as he continued to ask what was going on.

"Weller!" He snapped out of his trance, looking down at Tasha while she stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" He asked, slowly approaching her as he continued to stare at Jane.

"I asked you what happened?" Tasha repeated. Kurt shook his head.

"I-I-I don-I don't know," Kurt dropped to his knees at Jane's head.

Tasha perked up at the sound of an ambulance pulling up in front of the warehouse, but Kurt continued to remain unresponsive.

His face was surprisingly calm and blase as he cautiously bent to run his fingers through Jane's short cropped hair.

The pool of blood beneath her continued to grow, although it had slowed down when Tasha had started to apply pressure. It was already almost two feet wide, and Kurt knew Jane wouldn't be able to survive too much more blood loss.

When the ambulance loaded her onto the gurney, he didn't say anything as Zapata pushed him into the ambulance to ride with Jane. He simply help the still women's hand as the Paramedics swarmed around him while they tended to Jane.

He stood still in the ER waiting room, until finally Reade pushed him gently into a chair and handed him a cup of water that he didn't end up drinking.

He barely noticed when Patterson rushed into the waiting room in tears to hug her team, or when a guy in blue scrubs came into the room and called them all up.

He barely heard what the surgeon had to say, but he caught parts of the conversation.

"Would you like to see her?" Kurt looked up at the surgeons words and nodded. Zapata and Patterson each put a hand on his shoulder and started to lead him forwards behind the surgeon and Reade as the team made their way to Jane's room.

"She's still under the affects of the anesthetic, but you can still see her and wait in the room if you'd like," The doctor said as he pushed open the door to Jane's room.

Kurt's breath hitched as he saw her, laying on the white hospital bed in a light blue paper gown. She had an oxygen mask on, and an IV in her arm leading to a bag of clear liquid next to her bed.

He stepped forward without Patterson's prodding to sit in the chair next to her bed as wave after wave of guilt and worry crashed over him.

He took Jane's hand gently in his as he sat down, while the other hand went to her messy, short raven hair.

"We recovered the bullet during surgery, and we repaired the damage and stitched her up." The surgeon said to Zapata, Reade and Patterson, who all three stood in shock at the door.

Both Zapata and Reade handed Patterson twenty bucks they grinned at the sight in front of them.

"She should be well enough to go within a week, but I recommend no field work for a month at least." The team nodded as the doctor left them in peace.

Grinning again at Kurt's position beside Jane, the team sat down on the soft bench beside the window.

Zapata grabbed a magazine from the table beside her while Reade and Patterson started to discuss one of the newer cases back at the station, all three relieved at the news of Jane's success.

Kurt remained where he was, stroking Jane's hair in silence until he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I would love feedback :D  
> Ill definitely write more stories, just waiting for inspiration


End file.
